Un Monstruo Fuera de lo Normal
by El Vagabundo
Summary: ¿Qué hace a un monstruo, un monstruo? No se la respuesta a esta pregunta y tampoco sé porque no puedo dejar de verlo como un monstruo por su aspecto. Pero él demostró más amabilidad, gentileza y amor que a todos los demás, y es por eso que cada vez que pienso que es un monstruo con orgullo diré que es mi mejor amigo – Celestia


**El monstruo del bosque Everfree**

En algún lugar oculto dentro del Bosque Everfree, se podía apreciar una pequeña casa oculta entre las ramas de algunos árboles. Sus paredes y pisos de tablas de madera, se ocultaban con las hojas de las ramas frondosas de los árboles y algunas enredaderas que colgaban desde las ventanas; y el techo sencillo que se encontraba apenas saliendo de las copas de los árboles, aunque no le preocupaba que vieran su casa escondida en ese lugar del bosque, ya que la punta de su casa era fácilmente confundida como una rama rebelde que sobresalía de las copas de los árboles, como las demás que se encontraban en todo el bosque, al igual que a su pequeña chimenea, y gracias a su ubicación, no se distinguían las nubes de humo que salían de su chimenea, con las nubes que poblaban en tonos blancos en el cielo de ese bosque que eran muy difíciles de manejar a los pegasos.

Dentro de esa casa del árbol escondida de una manera casi perfecta, solo se podían ver dos formas de vida, una era humanoide y la segunda era la de un conejo blanco con el ceño fruncido. La figura humanoide tenía una altura de al menos de tres metros de altura, y casi un metro de ancho, parecía muy musculoso y vestía únicamente unos pantalones holgados, sujetados a su cintura únicamente por unas vendas amarillentas ya por el tiempo y el uso. Su calzado eran también unas vendas desgastadas, pero de un tono entre verdoso y marrón. Su rostro era cubierto por una tela también en tono amarillenta, y esta tela que cubría su rostro caía como una cascada por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, sostenida fuertemente por una cinta negra que tapaba casi toda su frente.

El conejo era blanco y algo delgado, con una colita esponjosa como cualquiera de su especie. Cabe destacar que ese conejo era una hembra muy orgullosa, y si la llegabas a confundir con un conejo macho, era capaz de meterte una enorme zanahoria por donde no te llegaba el sol y pegarte fuertemente por todo el cuerpo con una tabla bien gruesa llena de clavos sobresalientes del grueso trozo de madera.

Toda la casa tenía un agradable y suave aroma a eucalipto que se mesclaba perfectamente con el aroma a sauce que desprendía de los maderos del piso y paredes, además de que algunas cenizas que volaban por el interior de la casa, ayudaban a dar bastante iluminación, además de que le daba un toque único a toda la casa.

La figura humanoide y la adorable conejita, disfrutaban de una taza de té de zanahorias, de una galletas de nuez y un poco de miel. Los escasos rayos del atardecer y la calma que reinaba en ese momento, fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien comenzó a gritar y pedir ayuda entre gritos y llantos, entre otras cosas, como el eco de golpes y pasos.

La figura humanoide no se inmuto con eso, y aparentando que todo estaba en un día cotidiano normal, haciendo de oídos sordos a los ruegos y suplicas de la, seguramente, pequeña niña que rogaba porque alguien la salvara de esos tipos que le querían hacer daño.

Y por otro lado, la coneja, le miraba de forma fulminante, como si le recriminara por no hacer nada por ayudar a la pequeña niña, que había pasado pidiendo ayuda muy cerca de allí – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta tu taza de té? – hablo con total naturalidad, como si nada estuviera pasando, sin embargo solo gano que la coneja se enojara más con él – oh, ya veo…quieres que la ayude, ¿Verdad? – La conejo solo asintió con su pequeña cabeza - ¿Sabes al menos en los problemas que nos podríamos meter no es así? Estamos hablando de no solo demostrar mi existencia a alguien, sino que también donde vivimos tú y yo; y sabes cuánto nos costó que la guardia real y la hermana mayor de mi lady, nos perdieran la pista y nos dejaran en paz estos dos años; si tan solo le llega siquiera un rumor de nuestra ubicación actual a la princesa del día de donde estamos. Y tendremos que buscarnos un nuevo lugar donde podremos escondernos, sin contar que tendríamos que cuidarla y protegerla…además de que tu ración de alimentos se reduciría considerablemente – exclamo, esperando que la coneja desistiera de esa idea, sin embargo tan pronto escucho que sus alimentos serían muy reducidos se alarmo, más exigió una explicación a esa acción – debes entender que no deseamos llamar la atención de nadie, y si de repente una cantidad de vegetales empieza a desaparecer sin más, comenzaran también a sospechar de nuestra posición actual, cosa que no es una opción en estos momentos…y no puedo darle de mis alimentos, porque sabes muy bien que yo consumo principalmente la carne de los animales que habitan en esta zona, y aun contando darle todas las frutas y demás cosas que me como regularmente entre comidas, tus suministros serian reducidos a tres zanahorias y medía lechuga al día – esperando que eso bastara para convencer a la coneja, espero su silenciosa respuesta, la cual no tardó mucho en salir por la coneja, mandándolo a buscarla de inmediato – …como quieras – exclamo liberando un suspiro, antes de salir de la casa del árbol por la ventana, saltando de rama en rama con el fin de llegar a su nuevo objetivo, aunque con una clara expresión de desinterés total.

Enfoco toda su atención al llanto de la niña y la risa maliciosa de los delincuentes que supuso que la habían ya acorralado; no le tomo mucho encontrarlos, aunque para su disgusto estaban casi a las afueras del Bosque Everfree.

Cuando llego, vio como la pequeña mocosa de aproximadamente 11 años, quizás 12 años a lo mucho, sus ropas ya estaban totalmente desgarradas, teniendo solo su ropa interior de color blanco, aunque algo opaco, y su sujetador de copa A, y en las mismas condiciones que lo que quedaba de su ropa, que no tardaba en caerse y dejarla más expuesta de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

Se ocultó entre unos matorrales y vio mejor que la chica estaba atada de pies y manos toscamente por una cuerda que a una gran distancia se notaba que era muy rasposa y le irritaba la piel.

No tardo en suponer que pasaba, pero al ver que sus ropas parecían muy desgastadas y rotas, podía suponer que era una huérfana que vivía en la calle o que su familia era muy pobre; y por el aspecto de los tipos no tardo en suponer que estaban a punto de violarla.

A pesar del miedo y terror de la chica, pudo apreciar que la chica era muy linda, su piel era de un tono amarillento claro, tenía un par de alas del mismo color en su espalda, su pelo era corto y de color rosa claro, y con hermosos ojos de color azul turquesa, y por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, se veían más llamativos y brillantes, aunque claro que si algo destacaba de ella era que estaba en un estado de desnutrición muy grave y avanzado, cosa que le dificultaba volar por lo que podía ver, o más bien suponer.

La criatura humanoide que se ocultaba entre las hojas de los matorrales, apunto a su dirección con uno de sus alargados y puntiagudos dedos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos desprendían un color naranja rojizo, al igual que la punta de su dedo índice. Con el que apuntaba a la pequeña que no podía parar de llorar desesperada.

Mientras tanto la pequeña que estaba a punto de ser violada, sintió como algo cálido la rodeaba completamente, como su fuera un abrazo reconfortante; después de eso, empezó a sentir mucho sueño, sentía sus parpados muy pesados; y sin darse cuenta cuando ocurrió, se quedó finalmente se dormida.

Lo último que vio, fue a una figura humanoide muy grande y algo robusto, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue su único ojo, que parecían que expulsaban llamas candentes sin parar.

Y mientras que, los cinco chicos que pensaban violar a la pre-adolecente que estaba ahora dormida; discutían entre ellos quien sería el primero en "entrenarla" para su "nuevo oficio" se tensaron al escuchar una fría voz que les hizo parar en seco sus planes – oigan chicos… ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?...acaso no saben que… **no deberían** de hacer **éste** tipo de cosas a chiquillas… **y menos** en un lugar donde los pueden despedazar…con tanta facilidad – comento con tanta naturalidad, mientras que posaba sus enormes manos sobre de los dos chicos más cercanos a los arbustos, causando que casi se terminen orinando encima.

Sin embargo uno de esos chicos creía que porque tenía mucho dinero era intocable, y expreso lo que pensaba sin temor alguno, claro, si ignoramos que mientras que hablaba temblaba como una gelatina – escucha bien campesino, si cierras el hocico y te largas de aquí ahora mismo, y claro ruegas porque te perdonemos por molestarnos justo en este momento tan crucial, te dejare irte sin ningún problema y no tendrás que pagar una jugosa cantidad por amenazar a alguien tan importante como yo, ya que soy el primogénito de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Canterlot…es más, si besas mis pies mientras que te disculpas ahora mismo, tal vez deje que te diviertas un rato con esta pobretona cuando nosotros hayamos terminado con ella primero ¿Qué dices? Es una oferta muy generosa de mi parte – término de hablar con una sonrisa perversa, después de soltar unas cuantas carcajadas muy escandalosas y ruidosas.

Y como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo, los demás chicos que también tenían ropas muy costosas y lujosas, empezaban a reírse - …ya veo – quito sus manos sobre de las cabezas de esos dos chicos que eran un pegaso y un pony de tierra, sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, el sujeto que salió de entre la maleza, cubrió sus manos de lo que parecían ser llamas anaranjadas y procedió a aplastar a esos dos chicos con sus manos ardiendo, matándolos de manera cruel y descarada, manchándose con la sangre de los riquillos que mato en medio de un sonido húmedo y asqueroso.

No tardaron los cuerpos en soltar un olor desagradable; los restos de los chicos que acababan de morir aplastados por la fuerza y peso de las manos de aquel tipo, en gran parte se estaban incinerando por las llamas de las manos de ese asesino.

Y con temor vieron al gigantesco ser, que no mostraba ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, sino una gran alegría, por lo que había hecho - …ustedes solo son unos enormes sacos de mierda; y para mí sería una tragedia dejar que seres tan inservibles y patéticos sigan con vida. Y viendo que terminaran a echar a perder el trabajo tan duro que hizo mi señora para evitar para que este reino se caiga a pedazos. Así que por favor, permítanme mostrarles **lo que pasa cuando se atreven a arruinar los esfuerzos de mi lady por el gran reino de Equestria** – si su voz vacía, no los había asustado antes. Ahora sí, se habían cagado en sus pantalones del miedo.

E intentando salvar sus patéticas vidas de una muerte segura, intentaron correr como unas ratas que huyen de un incendio; y más aún al ver las claras expresiones de terror y dolor que tenían sus dos amigos, que habían sido aplastados con una facilidad muy aterradora.

Los otros dos que estaban más lejos de la joven chica actuaron de manera diferente, uno era un pegaso que intento escapar volando del lugar; mientras que el otro, un unicornio intento atacarlo con sus hechizos ofensivos, en un vano intento de vengar la muerte de sus amigos. – Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido – exclamo la criatura humanoide con un gran desinterés total al asunto de esos dos, tomándose su tiempo corto una rama seca de algún árbol, la miro por unos segundos y después desapareció de la vista de todos en un estallido de velocidad.

Tomo solo un parpadeo para esta a unos centímetros del unicornio que se encontraba perplejo, para después sentir un agudo dolor insoportable por todo su cuerpo, además de que se sentía muy débil, y al mirar detenidamente a esa criatura, noto como una de sus manos le estaba perforando su abdomen, y sin poder hacer algo, el asesino que tenía enfrente de él, le prendió fuego con su mano aun enterrada en sus entrañas, cortando la hemorragia que crecía con fuerza en su abdomen. Aun sin detenerse, uso la otra mano para partirlo por la mitad, sosteniendo la rama entre sus dientes afilados y puntiagudos, para después enterrársela en su ojo derecho y atravesar su garganta con el fin de mantenerlo rígido del cuello mientras que se encontraba agonizando.

Mientras tanto el pegaso estaba ya a treinta metro de distancia del lugar, se carcajeaba a poder escapar del lugar, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, poco o nada le importaba como terminaran los otros dos de sus amigos. Fue justo cuando estaba a punto de idear unas cuantas mentiras y cambios a lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando dejo de sentir sus alas y un dolor inmenso recorría todo su cuerpo, y solo por su curiosidad miro el lugar donde comenzaba ese dolor que recorría todo su ser.

Solo para ver como la mitad de su agonizante amigo unicornio, estaba atravesando de lado a lado su abdomen como si fuera una flecha, y siendo solo muy poca la distancia para que llegara a su corazón o pulmones. En segundos después, el olor de carne la quemada y su grito agónico, fueron acompañados por el sonido húmedo de carne desgarrada y dispersada. No se necesitaba mucho para saber que el pegaso al caer desde esa altura y velocidad al suelo, se había reventado como una bolsa llena de agua, junto con el unicornio.

Y el único sobreviviente, de esos cinco chicos, había sido justamente quien había abierto su boca en primer lugar – ¡Ja! Que patético son en verdad, pero tampoco creo que debería exigirles algo en realidad, pero sabes…tus cuatro amigotes no tardaran mucho en no ser más que un montón de pedazos de carne, que será devorada por los animales de este bosque…la única duda es que hacer contigo, mi muy cagado mocoso…podría arrancarte la piel lentamente y ver como chillas como un cerdo…pero también podría partirte por la mitad y ver cómo te retuerces de dolor y mueres lentamente desangrado al ver tus entrañas dispersadas por el suelo…aunque también podría romperte los brazos y piernas, y dejarte como alimento para las bestias que se acercarían lentamente a ti por el olor a sangre que desprende de tu cuerpo…hm son tantas las posibilidades de lo que podría hacer contigo que no me decido por una sola manera de acabar con tu patética vida – hablaba mientras que perforaba de manera muy dolorosa el abdomen del poni de tierra con uno de sus dedos con suma facilidad – ah, ya sé que podría haber contigo, sabes es algo muy doloroso pero si sales de esta…te dejare vivir como la mierda que eres – tras decir eso, lo arrastro por el suelo sin delicadeza alguna sujetándolo desde una de sus piernas, causando que algo de su sangre manchara el piso, comenzó a subir a la copa de un árbol bastante alto, golpeándolo en el proceso con las ramas y el tronco de los árboles cercanos, rompiéndoles algunas costillas.

Se detuvo cuando estaba a una altura muy considerable y lo clavo una rama seca del tronco de aquel árbol en el que se encontraba desangrando, dejándolo suspendido en el vacío que producía al dejarlo clavado en ese lugar – ¡Sí! Esta es una altura adecuada, ahora…viene lo más divertido…para mí – y tras decir esas palabras, saco una espada que mantenía bien sujetada en su cintura de forma horizontal en su espalda, y acto seguido le corto sus manos, y sin alguna delicadeza con sus dedos de su mano libre, abrió su boca y le saco la lengua, antes de que le cortara su lengua con el acero ardiente, que era en ese momento su espada, cauterizándole sus heridas al instante casi en su totalidad – estarás aquí por mucho tiempo… ¿Sabes?, si no mueres de hambre, sed o por desangramiento producido por esta rama, los avisperos de por aquí cerca lo terminaran haciendo en menos de una semana…aunque sabes que escuche…en algún lugar que las avispas del bosque Everfree se alimentan de sus presas aun cuando estas se encuentran con vida…en fin, nos vemos, o quizás no, por esas avispas de por allí, creo que te quedan unas horas de vida…aunque creo que es mi culpa hacer esto prácticamente en su nido…en fin, adiós – decía mientras que desaparecía del lugar, dejando que las avispas furiosas del bosque lo devoraran lentamente. Lo único que impedía que gritara de dolor, era simplemente porque ya no tenía lengua, y la escasa sangre que aun salía de su lengua recientemente amputada no le facilitaba las cosas, ya que entre sus quejidos de dolor, empezaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre, tratando de gritar al ver como las avispas ya rojas por su sangre, devoraban su carne como si se tratara de un festín.

La criatura que terminaba de ocasionar un pequeño genocidio, se acercó a la chica que continuaba dormida - …es bueno que sepa algunos hechizos de sueño…no sé cómo reaccionaría después de ver lo que acaba de pasar – murmuro al ver como aún quedaban manchas de sangre seca y restos de los cuerpos cercenados –…en fin, no tiene caso preocuparse uno, por algo que nunca se sabrá en realidad…al menos no por un tiempo. Lo que me deja solo con un solo pendiente… ¿Qué are contigo? – Se preguntó en voz alta a sí mismo mientras miraba a la chiquilla que cagaba entre sus brazos – …es obvio que no te puedo dejarla ir sin más, no sobrevira ni un día más en esas condiciones en ningún lado – decía mientras que la apretaba levemente, viendo que sin poner nada de esfuerzo podía sentir sus huesos, que estos estaban muy frágiles, al igual que su piel maltratada – …además que se nota que no tiene a donde ir realmente… – murmuro por lo bajo, al notar como su cuerpo estaba lleno de suciedad y mugre, algunas ojeras se mantenían marcadas bajo de sus ojos, indicio de que ni siquiera había dormido por mucho tiempo –…quizás…debería matarla aquí y ahora; y ahorrarle el sufrimiento que le toco vivir en este mundo…o podría dejarla vivir en mi casa junto a esa coneja violenta y bipolar… – se debatía a sí mismo, al no saber qué hacer. Sin embargo su estómago sonó con fuerza – bueno…no creo que se me ocurra nada con el estómago vacío, me pregunto si aún quedara algo de té y galletas – decía sin más, tomando a la niña y con solo su ropa interior puesta, ya que en el camino sus ropas desgarradas se habían caído; y sin importar que decidiera después de terminar su aperitivo, no podría dejarla allí botada o alguien la mataría, secuestraria o le deparara un destino aun peor, cosa que si optaba por matarla prefería hacerlo él mismo, al menos él si le aria un entierro, después de todo ¿Qué clase de asesino sin corazón era si no lo hacía?

Tan pronto llego noto que la pequeña desprendía un olor un poco desagradable; era una mescla entre sudor, basura y a orina entre otras cosas.

Y soltando un suspiro de cansancio, decidió que pospondría su bocadillo; tenía que bañar a esa niña primero, su amiga coneja lo utilizaría como piñata, si no la aseaba primero. Y con aburrimiento total, fue directo a su cuarto de baño.

Su cuarto de baño, era uno sencillo según él; se trataba de una habitación bastante espaciosa, las paredes de madera tallada y decorada con grabados de rosas en las paredes de madera de la habitación. El piso era de porcelana, de un color de rojo claro y algo poroso para que no fuera resbaloso aun cuando estuviera mojado o pisara accidentalmente un jabón. El escusado era uno bastante cómodo y a simple vista costoso, de color negro con detalles dorados como decoración en los bordes del mismo. La regadera al igual que las llaves de agua y demás tubería era de plata y oro puro y a pesar de que la regadera parecía una zona muy grande, era en realidad ni la cuarta parte del cuarto de baño en realidad, cuando terminaba el perímetro que estaba destinado a la regadera, era rodeado por una serie de rendijas que conectaba a unos acueductos que iban directos a una coladera de plata, impedían que el agua de dispersar por el piso y mojara áreas fuera de la regadera. Sin embargo si algo del cuarto de baño ocupaba en realidad espacio, era una enorme tina de madera pulida y barnizada, colocada en la parte final del cuarto del baño, con bordes de plata y oro que servían como otros acueductos, sin embargo la tina de baño era tan grande que era incluso era fácilmente confundida como una piscina bajo techo, contando con varios niveles de profundidad y además de espaciosa, el agua tenía una tonalidad verdosa claro, desprendía un aroma muy agradable de narcisos y sauces, el agua desprendía también una pequeña nube de vapor, indicando que se mantenía en un punto muy agradable e ideal para un baño relajante. Unos cristales en el techo desprendía la luz que iluminaba a la gran habitación de manera artificial. Había otras cosas más como un enorme espejo de cristal y oro, un lavabo de porcelana blanca y otros cuantos muebles de madera, donde podían verse varios jabones de agradable aroma, algunas toallas blancas muy suaves y bordadas con arreglos de flores y otro de unas espadas entrecruzadas, unas batas de color rojo sangre y unos estantes lleno de velas perfumadas, además de productos de limpieza.

Todo eso lo había hecho el mismo, indicios claros de que tenía demasiado tiempo libre…y que una coneja muy consentida que reñía su vida, como si se tratara de un vulgar esclavo sin voluntad, ya que muchas cosas eran cosas que solía ocupar más a menudo la pequeña coneja que él.

Termino de desvestir a la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados, le tomo algunas medidas con una cinta métrica y anoto algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta. Al terminar sus anotaciones, comenzó a bañarla con mucho cuidado y delicadeza en la regadera, y después de terminar de limpiar su cuerpo y enjuagarla con agua tibia, la coloco en la bañera a una profundidad lo suficientemente baja para que no se ahogara, la recostó en el respaldo de la bañera y la dejo mientras que las sales del agua y los minerales de la misma, ayudaban a que la peli rosada se relajaba en lo que se desvanecían los efectos del hechizo de sueño que le había lanzado cuando la encontró.

Salió del cuarto de baño y entro a una habitación que quedaba a unas cuantas puertas del lugar, donde se puso a comenzar a coser un conjunto de telas para hacer un vestido y ropa interior nueva; además de otras prendas de vestir, tales como unas zapatillas, una bata, una diadema y un collar y guantes, entre otras cosas.

Eran momentos como estos cuando agradecía, que podía hacer las telas el mismo, además de otras cosas como crear metales, piedras preciosas, maderas finas y fuertes, y además de que le daba uso a su magia sin que nadie lo note…o al menos no mucho, aun si se acercaran a su casa del árbol, solo terminarían confundiendo los retos de su magia, con un grupo de luciérnagas más del montón, así que no había problemas en realidad por eso.

Termino de hacer lo que hacía, muy rápido en realidad, gracias a sus años de experiencia en este tipo de labores. Enserio que el adoraba dominar su propia magia, volvía las cosas más fáciles y cómodas para él. Durante ese tiempo estuvo pensando los pros y contras de cada decisión que podría tomar con su pequeña invitada, debatiéndose si tomar a esa niña bajo de su protección era lo correcto, y si, eso quería decir que la tenía de adoptar, aunque ella no quisiera en realidad eso o tuviera ya una familia.

Después de todo, necesitaba de alguien que no lo golpeara su antojo o lo tratara como si fuera su esclavo personal…pero volviendo con lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento; ya estaba secando con cuidado a la pequeña niña, quien ya había despertado desde unos minutos, pero no se sentía con energía ni para gritar en ese momento, además de que era muy agradable tomar un baño por primera vez por un buen tiempo, y como se sentía muy agotada, se dejó manipular como una muñeca de trapo.

De cualquier manera, no le importaba si la violaban en ese momento; ya había perdido su virginidad desde hace ya un buen tiempo, desde que tenía como ocho años si recordaba bien…sin embargo era algo que no le gustaba recordar en realidad. Aunque a quien le gustaría recordar que fue violada por meses por su padrastro, hasta que tuvo el valor para huir de ese lugar.

Además de que ese señor no parecía tener esas intenciones, así que por el momento decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. La criatura la termino de secar con sumo cuidado con la toalla que acababa de quitar de un perchero en la pared, aunque esta no tenía nada que la distinguiera más allá de que su gran tamaño.

Cuando la termino de secar, le paso algo de ropa con un aroma agradable, toda bien doblada, dejando la ropa interior hasta arriba, y con un tono de voz suave y calmado le susurro a su pequeña oreja – ¿Crees que puedas vestirte tú sola? – Pregunto, sin embargo la niña con total vergüenza negó, ya que no solo no sabía cómo vestir ese tipo de ropas, ya que se veían muy elegantes y muy difíciles de poner –…comprendo - exclamo en el mismo tono de voz calmada y suave.

Coloco a la pequeña enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo para la criatura que le estaba ayudando a vestirse. Noto como su nueva ropa interior era más cómoda que la que usaba con anterioridad, era de color verde claro con bordes de verde oscuro con un pequeño moño color blanco en el frente, y tras colocarle su nueva ropa interior, que le quedaba perfectamente, dejándoles la suave sensación del algodón en la tela.

La cargo aun con solo eso puesto y la hizo sentarse en un pequeño banquito que tenía allí cerca, y prosiguió a ponerle unas medias, que le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, de un color blanco, cuando las medias se deslizaban sobre su piel, al instante sintió la suavidad con la que se mantenían unidas a su piel.

La hizo levantar los brazos, y descendió lentamente un vestido rojo rubí, muy esponjoso y elegante sobre de ella, le quedaba perfectamente y no era incomodo como los que su madre le obligaba vestir cuando era más pequeña, y la obligaba a asistir a los cumpleaños de sus primos presumidos o a los aburridos bailes a los que le gustaba asistir su madre.

El vestido parecía muy caro y costoso, tenía una cinta rojo claro en la cintura y la cascada del vestido era algo esponjado, pero noto como era fácil moverse con el vestido puesto, y el corced no le apretaba en lo absoluto ninguna parte de su cuerpo. La cascada del vestido le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas y el corced cubría su pequeño y modesto busto en crecimiento a la perfección, además de que una mascada que tenía incluido el vestido, le tapaba su piel, dejándole un toque bastante elegante y muy bonito para ella.

Pero antes de que se siguiera admirando en el espejo, sintió como le colocaban un par de guantes de seda, de tonalidad de rojo claro y pequeños detalles de rosadas mariposas pequeñas en los brazos; ya que los gustes pasaban hasta casi sus pequeños hombros y por último le coloco un par de zapatillas que parecían que brillaban con la luz en un vivo tono rojizo, con suela blanca y un broche de oro.

También noto como en el largo de la cascada del vestido tenía algunas mariposas en varios tonos rosados, como si jugaran entre ellas, además de que el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros y parte de su espalda, permanecían desnudos para mover con libertad sus pequeñas alas en crecimiento.

Al terminar coloco un collar de oro blanco bastante elegante y una pequeña diadema también de color blanco, con unos cuantos diamantes diminutos, y sin más la ayudo a pararse y dejar que se mirara en el espejo con mayor comodidad.

Sin duda le gustaba mucho lo que miraba la pequeña niña, se veía muy bonita, aunque su cabello cortó hasta los hombros, estaba desarreglado por completo, pronto sintió como un peine se pasaba con delicadeza sobre su cabeza, viendo como su pelo era acomodado de una manera muy bonita y con algo de volumen para que se esponje la parte final de su cabello.

Ya que su pelo se mantenía en un volumen bastante agradable y además que al tener el cabello suelto, se sentía más cómoda y fresca, además que tenía un brillo en su mirada que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Y justo en ese momento no podía creer que esa niña en el espejo era ella, se veía como una verdadera…princesa.

De manera inconsciente toco el espejo con sus dedos, y luego roso su rostro con su mano, y al ver que si era ella misma, no lo podía creer, y sin más, el amable señor le interrumpió sus pensamientos cuanto hablo de nuevo – dime niña… ¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? Habrá una deliciosa pila de panqueques calientes de fresas, así que, que dices… ¿aceptas mi invitación? – sus palabras sonaron con un eco en la cabeza de la niña, quien asintió con su cabeza levemente, ya que aún se quedaba admirando a sí misma.

Y no pudo evitar pensar _"esa chica… ¿en realidad son yo?"_ ya que en realidad no se consideraba como una chica linda, sin embargo, justo en frente de ese espejo, no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad era alguien muy bonita.

Se separó de su reflejo al notar que aquel señor tan amable no se había percatado que no se encontraba a un lado de él. Salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño, notando que era más fácil de lo que pensaba que sería en realidad caminar con zapatillas, pero para su mala suerte ya no lo encontraba por ningún lugar.

A pasos temerosos, dio pasos lentos por el corredor, notando que por todo el corredor habían muchas pinturas de algunos animales, de los cuales la mayoría no llegaba a identificar bien y ni que decir de las criaturas que ni conocía o sabia de su existencia; guiándose únicamente por los nombres escritos debajo de cada cuadro, sin embargo se detuvo justo en el cuadro de una pequeña hada que sobrevolaba un hongo anaranjado con manchas amarillas de un tamaño mayor al de la pequeña hada.

La pequeña hada desprendía una hermosa luz azulada, con sus alas de insecto volando a una gran velocidad y de una hermosa figura dejando como la libertad que tenía para volar sin preocupación alguna.

Por unos breves instantes se sintió celosa; sus pequeñas alas no le permitían despegar siquiera del suelo, al ver ese cuadro se sintió tan débil y patética que le costaba no empezar a llorar y lamentarse porque era una pegaso completamente incapaz de volar, y por ello una pegaso inútil.

Apretó con fuerza la falda de su vestido, pero justo cuando empezó a sentirse sola, una pesada mano se posó sobre de su pequeño hombro, aunque claro que sin el fin de que deseara lastimarla, sino de querer llamar su atención y decirle que él se encontraba allí para apoyarla, o al menos así lo interpreto ella. Lo volteo a ver, notando que la miraba por un momento a ella, y cuando noto que sabía que se encontraba detrás de ella, hablo dejando que su profunda voz retumbara débilmente contra de las paredes – conque aquí estabas, ¿he?, sabes…me preocupe cuando no te vi detrás de mi…esta es una casa muy grande…no quiero que termines perdida entre los pasillos – le regalo una sonrisa que solo lograba verse por la mitad de su rostro, dejando un ambiente un poco más relajado por el suave tono de su voz – es hermosa, ¿no?... la hada – especifico, al ver la confusión en su pequeña mirada, haciendo que la pequeña viera de nuevo a ese cuadro en específico – sabes, aún recuerdo cuando hice esta pintura, fue una suerte que una hada me dejara dibujarla y pintarla ¿sabes?, ese día también fue uno que recordare toda mi vida…fue la primera vez que me sentí útil para algo, la primera vez que sentía que era ayudar a alguien por primera vez, y también fue la primera vez que conocí lo que era ser libre y sin tener que arrastrar alguna cadena tras de mi – explico sus recuerdos grabados en esa pintura, causando que la pequeña tomara otra perspectiva de esa pintura.

Y esa niña no pudo reprimir una pregunta que salió de su corazón y salió antes de que pudiera notar que hablo en voz alta - ¿usted cree…que pueda aprender a volar como esa hada…? – su voz era débil y un poco quebradiza.

Sin embargo el miedo la invadió al dejar de sentir esa gran mano sobre de su hombro, volteándolo a ver con miedo, ya que si ni él, alguien amable, creía en ella, ¿Quién lo aria entonces? – Por supuesto que podrías volar como lo hacen las pequeñas hadas, incluso podrías tener la gran oportunidad de aprender a volar con la elegancia que solo tienen las mariposas – exclamo regalándole una sonrisa, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza son cuidado de no despeinarla o lastimarla en el proceso.

Después de que la pequeña escuchara eso, una sonrisa se formó en su pequeño rostro, dejando que le acariciara su corta melena de cabellos rosados. Después de unos minutos, la pequeña vio a un adorable conejito blanco, que le termino arrojándole un periódico enrollado en la cara del amable señor, haciendo que se acercara a la coneja, y escucho que hablaba con ese conejo blanco - ¡Si ya entendí, no tienes que golpearme cada vez que me demoro en servirte tú cena! ¡Además de que deberías presentarte primero con nuestra invitada, no golpearme como si fuera tu esclavo personal!... en fin, pequeña, esta violenta coneja, se llama Bonny, Bonny ella es…disculpa, se me olvido preguntar tú nombre, me podrías decirlo por favor – pidió amablemente, ignorando el hecho de que la coneja dejaba caer sobre su pie izquierdo una tabla con fuerza – ¡ah! ¡Que te dije sobre golpearme con cosas a los demás, eso no es cortes! ¡Además de que si me interrumpes nunca sabré el nombre de nuestra invitada coneja violenta y bipolar! – sus palabras paran intentando enfrentar a la coneja con sus reclamos, solo ocasionaron que la coneja lo abofeteara con la misma tabla con la que lo había golpeado antes.

La niña empezó a reír, era lo más gracioso que allá visto hasta ahora, una criatura humanoide de un tamaño considerable, siendo maltratado por una adorable coneja blanca como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo; sin embargo se detuvo al ver que era el centro de atención de ambos habitantes de la casa – l-lo siento, mi nombre e-es Fluttershy señor – decía muy nerviosa la pequeña niña, desviando la vista al suelo por la pena

La criatura humanoide, solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa – es un bonito nombre pequeña; y como estaba diciendo, esta coneja violenta y bipolar es Bonny, y yo soy un asombroso sujeto que no tiene nombre… – sus palabras mostraban una gran amabilidad y seguridad, sin embargo se calló abruptamente al recibir un fuerte golpe de nuevo con esa tabla de lleno en su cara, al decir que no tenía nombre – está bien ya entendí, le diré mi nombre… ¡pero deja de golpearme en la cara con objetos contundentes! Hm, mi nombre es Crimson Spark, pero todos me conocían como "Crimson Spark El Loco Deslumbrante" – decía mientras que mostraba una amplia sonrisa, mostrando también unos filosos dientes que cortaban la carne como la mantequilla y se veían como agujas diseñadas para desgarrar la carne, asustando a la niña – pero puedes llamarme solo Crimson o Spark, Crimson Spark es mi nombre real, pero detesto cuando lo usan en realidad – al explicar eso, recordó algo que lo puso furioso al parecer, ya que incluso había perdido la sonrisa por unos segundos y con el único ojo que mostraba se reflejaba una gran furia

La coneja relajo el ambiente, arrojándole la tabla de nuevo a su rostro, sin embargo, esta vez lo había atrapado, agarrando la tabla con sus dientes como si fuera un perro mordiendo un juguete – pequeña conejita…no arrojes cosas a la cara de los demás, eso no es amigable – su voz se volvía más relajada y tranquila, y al ver que de nuevo Spark tenía una expresión muy feliz, la pequeña se relajó - …y aunque te agradezco que me dejaras comerme tu adorada tabla que usas para golpearme, ustedes deben comer algo más…blando – comento sin interés mientras que masticaba la gruesa tabla de madera como si no fuera nada más que gelatina, aunque el crujir de la madera le aseguraba a la pequeña Fluttershy que era alguien que podría comer casi cualquier cosa.

La cena fue algo tranquila y relajada, y le gustó mucho la cena, era la primera que comía en mucho tiempo y a decir verdad le supo a gloria, le gustó mucho el plato lleno de heno frito con puré de papas y un vaso de jugo de calabazas, y ni que decir de los esponjosos panqueques que sirvió al final de la cena.

Sin embargo tan pronto termino de comer, vio por un minuto a los dos con los que compartía la mesa; la pequeña Bonny comía con gusto una ensalada de zanahorias y algunas cuantas frutas frescas; y Spark comía un trozo de carne asada y unos clavos y tachuelas, mientras que bebía algo de jugo de arándanos, y por un segundo, su infantil mente le llego el pensamiento que tanto trabajo le costaba alejar de su mente. Pero era real, parecían ser una pequeña familia, y ese simple hecho la hacía feliz; por un tiempo; pero la hacía feliz, más al saber que por unos segundos, al menos tenía una familia, al menos así lo veía ella.

Cuando termino la cena, ella se dispuso a ayudar a Spark a lavar los platos de porcelana…o al menos los que no intento comerse, lamentablemente no pudo impedir que se comiera todos los cubiertos, las servilletas de tela rosada, el mantel florido y la mitad de la mesa de madera de roble…y dos sillas. En su defensa decía que no era su culpa que todo tenía un sabor demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar sin más.

Cuando termino, se dispuso a salir por la puerta de salida, sin embargo, una vez más, sintió como la gran mano de Spark se posaba sobre sus hombros - ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto con duda.

Y haciendo que se diera media vuelta, obligándola a que lo viera a su ojo – b-bueno, y-yo no quisiera c-causar más molestias, y debería marcharme ahora…además de que debo buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche – explico, agachando su cabeza, la verdad era algo difícil para ella decir esas palabras, y prefería no tener que mirarlo a los ojos, o mejor dicho, a su ojo.

Spark solo la miro por unos segundos, y después de eso, se puso a su altura, haciendo que viera su ojo brillante como una gema –….no digas tonterías, pequeña, este es tú nuevo hogar, por algo no te deje tirada en el bosque después de ayudarte, en otras palabras… – la pequeña Fluttershy completo es frase en su mente _"eres mi nueva esclava"_ incluso pensó en _"…en mi nueva prostituta"_ –…eres parte de este hogar, si así lo deseas. Quizás no puedo darte un padre o una madre, pero te prometo que si me dejas guiarte por este camino que llamamos vida, jamás te faltara nada y podrás contar conmigo en todos los aspectos…de cualquier manera, no te pido que me des tu respuesta en este momento, pero sí que lo pienses, oh si de plano la respuesta es un no…déjame al menos darte asilo por esta noche, es peligroso que pases la noche sola en un lugar desconocido; además…acababa de terminar de cocer unas sábanas y cobijas nuevas para ti, y me sentiría diseccionado si no la usas al menos una vez – su sonrisa imborrable le daba tranquilidad, y la verdad no era algo que le tomara en decidir, ella siempre quiso tener una verdadera familia, y esta era su oportunidad de tener una familia real.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
